


Whoever Said Momoi Couldn't Play?

by shikashake2011



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Badboys don't know what there in for, Hell have no fury like a womans scorn, Major Character Injury, Momoi loses her shit, Other, Streetball Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikashake2011/pseuds/shikashake2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is well among the schools after the Winter Cup had ended. It's Spring and the promise of a streetball tournament has everyone jumping for joy, especially Kagami. But when her darling Dai-chan gets injured on the court by Haizaki and Hanamiya, will she stand by and watch or join her team on the court?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brand New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction that I have ever written. I hope that all of my readers enjoy this story from the bottom of my heart!!! Creative comments and thoughts are most welcome~ I enjoy everyone's feedback on how I can improve! Please enjoy the story! :D

Chapter One: A Brand New Start

It was a quiet Spring morning for the members of the Seiren basketball team. Coach had decided that an early practice before classes started was the perfect way to get her members in shape for the day… Unfortunately she never said that they were due for double drills that morning.

“Ugh, my legs feel like pudding” Furihata complained as he collapsed on a bench, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

“Coach really pulled out all the stops today didn’t she” Fukuda groaned collapsing on the floor, mere feet away from Kuroko who did a spectacular face plant several minutes before.

Ten laps around the school and that was just the beginning of the day. After their narrow win against Rakuzan, Riko had devised a new training regimen in order to never have a game that close ever again. Unfortunately for the team, they didn’t think they would ever hear the whistle of the next game. 

“Come on boys, classes start in thirty minutes. I want you all showered and out here in ten, I have an announcement to make!” Riko yelled as she stampeded her way into the boys locker room. A habit that Hyuuga thought she would have to break sooner or later. 

“COACH…” came a collective grown for her team. Wimps all of them. It wasn’t that much of a workout; obviously it was a mistake to let them have a few days off to recover from their game with Rakuzan at the end of the Winter Cup. “Should I have you do another lap around the school?” Riko’s voice came out in an amused sing-song tone. The boys immediately started scrambling to the showers, shouts and yells echoing through the walls. 

A smile gracing her face, Riko hummed and walked out, telling the boys to drag Kuroko off the floor for his shower as well. Within the allotted time, her entire team were sitting on the benches, clean and presentable in the school uniforms. 

“Okay everyone! Announcement time!” She said cheerfully, only to be met with murmurs of terror and other gruesome thought.

‘New training schedule I bet…’  
‘How is she going to torture us now…’  
‘Don’t tell me we have a practice game so soon…’  
‘Coach, why are you doing this to us?’

“QUIET!” Riko yelled, instantly silencing the team and inducing fear at the same time. 

“Thanks to the pink haired bimbo from Touou, we’ve been invited to join an event that will boost inner-school camaraderie and moral for us at the same time.” She explained.

Enthusiasm slowly started to spread among the member, questions about what kind of event this could be. Probably nothing good considering the coach was smiling like a lunatic. Ultimately, Hyuuga was the one to ask what she was talking about.

With a wide grin, she announced “GENTLEMEN, WE’RE JOINING A STREETBALL TOURNAMENT!”


	2. Luck of the Draw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read Chapter one~ I hope everyone enjoyed it!!! Chapter two is here and I hope that everyone will be amused with it~ Chapter three should be coming out in the next few days so please be patient and look forward to it! :D

“STREETBALL TOURNAMENT!” the members of Seiren shout from their seats, shock and excitement crossing their faces. Okay, it’s mostly Kagami that’s excited but he’s always excited for the prospect of a game. Especially a tournament. 

“What does Momoi-san have to do with this?” Kuroko spoke up from his spot next to Kagami, sending him launching up with a shrill.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!!!” Kagami yells as customary, which Kuroko replies with his standard ‘since the beginning’.

“Momoi was the one who sent me the invite. Apparently she got word of a local tournament here in Tokyo and sent an invitation to all the schools. Touou, Kaijou and Shuutoku have already accepted and plan to send someone to meet here this weekend.” Riko explained “Rakuzan and Yousen haven’t replied but I have a feeling that they are going to be joining us as well.”

“Why are we joining them?” Hyuuga asked, irked that both Imayoshi and Midorima are going to be coming to this thing. 

“It will be great practice to work with players who aren’t used to our style. It’ll also help us find any weakness they may have so we can exploit them in the future!” Riko said, eyes sparkling with rapture. Never again would she be on the edge of her seat at a game, unable to do anything. She was going to decipher everything her team could get their hands on about the other schools. She would make sure they would bring home victory or else have them die trying.

“Let me guess, it was Takao that got Midorima and his team into this, wasn’t it?” Kagami asked with a smirk, imaging the look of anger on the green haired shooting guards face.

“Yes and needless to say, Midorima wasn’t happy about it.” Riko replied as the school bell went off, signaling it was time for everyone to start heading to classes. 

“Remember everyone, practice after school today and meet up tomorrow at 6:30 for some extra before class training!” She said, all smiles and twinkling eyes. She was going to run her team into the ground and they were going to get better or else. 

‘Maybe having them confess naked to their crush was a light punishment?’ She thought to herself as she collected her notes and her bag from the bleachers. ‘I’m going to have to think of something more appropriate for failure’ 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The gym cleared out in an instant, not a single member liking the twinkle in Riko’s eyes. It mean doom for everyone involved. And by doom, it meant triple drills or worse… Her father…

“I hope coach doesn’t kill us with her new Spartan training…” Furihata said walking besides Kagami, Fukuda and Kawahara; Kuroko had long since disappeared. 

“I know, I can’t believe that she signed us up for a street ball tournament.” Fukuda said, Kawahara nodding in agreement. “I’m scared actually, I hope we don’t get split up. I’d hate to be paired with Aomine-san or Akashi-san.” Fukuda said.

“I agree, Akashi-san is scary!” Kawahara said, shivering at the thought of playing under the Captain of the Generation of Miracles.   
“A-Akashi-san isn’t that bad I don’t think.” Furihata stuttered, getting looks from the three others.

“Are you off your rocker, I still get nightmares from those damn scissors of his!” Kagami blatantly yelled at him, causing the Chihuahua to flinch back. 

“Seriously Furi, not that bad? He’s a freaking psycho!” Fukuda said, obviously shocked by his friends words.

“I-I just think there is more to him than just scissors and his attitude…” Furihata explained, waving his hands to emphasize his point.

“You are right Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said from behind Kagami, making all four of them scream and flinch. 

“DAMN IT KUROKO, DON’T DO THAT!” Kagami roared, hand clutching his shirt right over his heart. “How long have you been there anyways?” He asked, he knew he hadn’t see him, he had made sure to check for just this reason but alas, here he is.

“Since the beginning.” Kuroko simply said looking at them, no emotion showing.

“Gahhhh whatever, lets just get to class, I’m tired and don’t have the energy to deal with your disappearing tricks.” Kagami grumbled 

“How rude Kagami-kun, they’re not disappearing tricks, it’s misdirection” Kuroko explained, amusement showing in his eyes. It was always a pleasure to watch Kagami start twitching in annoyance. He’d be lying if he didn’t say it was one of his favorite past times. That and teasing him with Nigou. That was exceptionally fun.

The five freshman walked to class, dreading the lessons and afternoon training. Riko was planning to kill them, they just weren’t sure how.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed relatively uneventful. Riko had killed them in two triple drill practices, early morning workouts everyday and she had them start beginners yoga saying it was good for dexterity and flexibility on the court. 

Izuki and Hyuuga had a few private thoughts that she just wanted to watch them try and do a few of the more entertaining positions.

Everyone was just finishing cleaning the gym with a high pitched scream echoed through the gym and a pink blur rocketed past.

“TETSU-KUN!!!” Momoi squealed tackling her precious Tetsu-kun and proceeding the hug the life out of him. 

The rest of Seiren just watched in anger and jealousy. 

“Mo-Momoi-san, c-can’t breath” Kuroko said, trying to pry himself out of the pinkette’s death grip. 

“Oops, sorry about that Tetsu-kun” She said releasing him, allowing him to catch his breath. 

“Ahh Riko-san, are you ready to pick the teams?” She asked skipping over to her flat-chested rival. “Takao-kun said he couldn’t come. He had to pull the cart for Midorin today so it’s just us. He did suggest we draw names out of a hat to make it fair thought!” Momoi said happily. Takao really had some great ideas. 

“That’s fine with me.” Riko nodded, quickly ordering Hyuuga to fetch one of the hats in the locker rooms for them to use.

Momoi had already cut out the names of everyone that wanted to participate, the boys of Seiren had no choice in the matter.

“Momoi-san, is Aomine-kun going to be participating?” Kuroko asked, intrigued to see if his former light was voluntarily doing this of his own free will.

“Of course Tetsu-kun, I had to threaten him but he accepted my terms!” She smiled. If anyone asked Aomine, behind that pretty smiling exterior, she was a dictator with the means and will to use what she knew. 

“I see, I assume Kise-kun is involved with this then?” Kuroko asked. He knew his former teammates. There were very view threats Momoi had that would be effective in this kind of situation.

“Of course! Ki-chan was the one who gave me the idea in the first place!”

“I see” Kuroko nodded. Leave it to Kise to have her back.

“Can we get back to the business at hand?” Riko asked, annoyance lacing her voice. She didn’t want that pink haired witch in her gym any longer than she had to. 

“Oh, sorry! Tetsu-kun is just so dreamy I forgot!” Momoi said skipping over and pulling out the names and putting them in the hat Hyuuga had fetched for them. 

After a good mixing the two ladies had several groups of teams, completely picked at random. 

“Oh dear… I don’t see this working well…” Riko said looking at the team arrangements. 

“Well? What are the teams?” Hyuuga asked in a grumpy tone. If the coach didn’t like the outcomes, he didn’t think anyone else would too. 

“Here they are.” Riko said listing off the teams, many of the members paling at their new teammates.

Team One:  
-Aomine   
-Nebuya   
-Takao   
-Kuroko   
-Fukuda 

Team Two:  
-Akashi   
-Susa  
-Furihata  
-Wakamatsu  
-Hayama

Team Three:  
-Kise  
-Kasamatsu  
-Mibuchi  
-Hyuuga  
-Sakurai

“WHAT!!!” Hyuuga practically screamed, eye twitching. Not only having Kise on his team, but Mibuchi and Sakurai too. He hit the trifecta for most annoying members. 

“Sorry Hyuuga-kun, no do overs” Momoi chimed in, sticking her tongue out cutely.

“Anyways, as I was saying…” Riko coughed and continued.

Team Four:  
-Midorima  
-Izuki  
-Imayoshi  
-Murasakibara  
-Otsubo

“HA!” Kagami snorted. Midorima on the same team as Imayoshi AND Murasakibara, he could just picture this now.

“Kagami-kun, if you interrupt again, you’ll be doing quadruple drills, do you understand me? SAME FOR ALL OF YOU TOO!!!” Riko hissed out, a nodding and speechless Kagami looking rather pale. 

“Finally, we have the last team.

Team Five:  
-Kagami  
-Mayuzumi  
-Himuro  
-Kawahara

“Aren’t we missing someone?” Kawahara asked, only counting four members.

“Unfortunately, with the number of players participating, the numbers on the bench won’t be even and the rules say all teams have to be equal in benched players and participating players” Momoi said.

“If you missing a player, why don’t I play with Taiga?” A voice came from the door way. Everyone turned and looked at the door, seeing Alex standing there holding Nigou in her arms. 

“Alex-san?!” The second years said, looking shocked that she was there.

“Don’t you ever listen, I told you not to come around the school!” Kagami grumbled 

“Ahh Taiga, what kind of teacher would I be if I listened to my students?” She asked walking over and petting her students head, earning a chuckle from Kuroko who took Nigou from her.

“Momoi, can we have mixed teams?” Riko asked.

Quickly and efficiently, Momoi pulled out the rule book for the tournament she was given. “Nothing says that we can’t have mixed teams. No age limits either so she is good!” Momoi gave a thumbs up.

“See Taiga, no harm no foul!” Alex smiled brightly “Plus, being able to play with you and Tatsuya on the same team in a tournament is a dream come true!” She chuckled, throwing an arm around Kagami’s shoulders and bringing him down for a noogie.

Everyone laughed and with the teams finalized, they scheduled days that everyone could get together to start practicing for the tournament.


End file.
